


Avenger's Assemble

by RinKitsune



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony is the calmest one, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKitsune/pseuds/RinKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Peter is dating Bucky and Steve finds out. Tony is there to make sure no one dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He had to get to Bucky before Steve did. This was going to be bad. How could Peter have been so stupid? Too many things were running through his head. He just prayed that he got to Bucky. He needed a fair warning before Captain America threw a shield at him.

“Jarvis! Can you please delay Steve until I get to Bucky! Stop the elevator do something!” Peter yelled. He was almost too where he needed to be. This was going to be a long day, and he just knew it. “Can you give Natasha and Clint the down low of what’s about to go down?”

“As you wish Peter.” Jarvis replied dryly.

“I appreciate it!” Now all he had to do was make sure he could save Bucky’s life. Because a raging Super Soldier against an unsuspecting Super Soldier would be bad. If Thor found out there was fighting, he would join in. Then Clint and Natasha would go a few rounds with them. Heaven forbid Bruce finds out or gets involved.

 

*Earlier*

 

Peter was currently working in the lab with Tony. His dad was working on his armor and Peter was working on his science fair project that Tony would give small comments on. Peter took those to heart and made adjustments. It was a quiet day in the Avenger’s Tower. Natasha, Clint and Bucky were currently in the gym. Bruce was in his lab doing experiments. Thor was watching T.V. along with Sam. Peter wiped his for head. He set his tools down and stretched. Tony was bobbing his head along with the loud music.

“Jarvis, music off now!” A voice boomed throughout the room. Tony jumped and dropped his welding torch. Thankfully, it turned off when he let go. The music cut off sharply and Peter looked up from his spot on the floor. Steve was walking in and he was scowling.

“What did you do to piss him off Dad?” Peter said quietly. Tony looked appalled.

“I didn’t do anything!” To Peter. “Right? I swear I didn’t do it! I love you!” To Steve. The Captain kept walking toward the duo.

“Peter, would you like to tell me what this is?” Steve had his Captain America voice on. Peter cringed. He looked to see what Steve was holding. Peter’s eyes widened. He looked at his phone and at the messages that adorned the screen. Peter could feel Tony leaning over his shoulder to look at the screen. Tony let out a cough and looked down to Peter. Raising his eyebrow slowly.

‘ _Just wait until I get done. I’m going to mark you as mine for everyone to see.’_

_‘Yeah? What else are you planning?’_

_‘I’m going to thrust inside you and make you scream my name all night.’_

“Wow, Peter I didn’t know you liked the kinky type. You really should work on your dirty talk though.” Tony smirked and Peter’s ears turned pink. Tony looked up and saw Steve’s face. He cleared his throat and patted the boy’s shoulder. “I mean, Peter you are only 17, you shouldn’t even be having these conversations… and…” Tony looked around not meeting Steve’s eyes. “Uh… Listen to Steve.” Tony walked back to pick up his welding torch. Peter looked anywhere and everywhere besides Steve.

“Look at me Peter. Who is this?” Steve stared down at the teen.

“Uh…”

“Look at me young man.” Peter snapped his eyes up, standing he fiddled with his hands.

“I won’t ask again.” Peter let out a sigh. He looked toward Tony. His adopted father gave him a pitying look.

“Can you not freak out…? Just be open-minded. We are perfectly safe. He’s a great person!” Peter looked down. Steve said nothing, and crossed his arms. Now you would think, Peter would be freaking out like any normal teenager about his parents going through his phone. But, he had been feeling guilty about dating someone without telling them. He also, was mortified that Steve had seen those messages. But, most of all he was guilty because he was dating Steve’s best friend. A one James Buchanan Barnes, AKA Bucky. Steve leveled him with a stare.

“Okay, let’s just take a minute to breathe. Steve I’m sure whoever he is with is a very well put together person.” Tony broke in. Steve let out a breath and Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “Now Peter is it someone from school?” He shook his head. Tony looked perplexed. “Is it someone you met as Spider-Man?” Another shake. “Do we know him?” A moment and then a nod.

“Who is it Peter?” Steve asked. Who totally lied about not asking again. Peter mumbled something under his breath. Steve’s eyes widened. “Did you just say what I thought you did?”

“What did he say? Damn enhanced hearing!”

Peter let out a breath, because he didn’t want to keep this a secret from his parents any longer.

“Bucky.” Peter looked toward Steve and his face had gone red. Peter suspected it was out of anger. But, who could tell. Peter looked to Tony and his mouth was agape.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Was all Steve said before he started turning around to leave.

“Pops wait!” Before Peter could stop him though, he saw Tony running and tackled Steve into the floor. Steve went down and tried to push himself up, but Tony was using all the techniques he learned from Natasha to keep this Soldier down.

“Peter, I want you to go warn Barnes about what’s going on. I’m not happy about this, but I’m also giving Barnes a fair chance. You better hurry up, I can’t hold him like this forever.” Peter nodded and took one last look at his pops before making a run for it.

“Tony, let me go.” Steve grunted out.

“I will when I know Barnes actually has a chance at protecting himself.” Tony grumbled out.

“How are you not angry about this?! Our son has been having sex with James!”

“Oooo, first name. Listen, I’m not too happy about this either. But, you need to try and calm down.” Steve let out a long breath. Tony let go slowly and got up off Steve’s back. Steve sat up and Tony could see the redness going away.

“I’m still gonna kill him.”

“Oh, I know. I’m right behind you. Just wanted you to not, you know really kill him. Now then, you go ahead and talk to Barnes.” Tony stretched. He helped Steve up and put his arms around him. “Our boy is growing up into a fine young man.” Steve let out a long sigh. Giving Tony a kiss on the for head then on the lips.

“I’m going to go get my shield.” Steve walked out of the door. But, Tony could see the anger in his eyes still. Well, he gave Peter enough time. This was going to be a long day. Rubbing his eyes, Tony groaned. He went to get his repulsors. Might as well go join in, make sure no one actually gets killed or maimed.

*Now*

Peter ran down the hall and turned into the gym. He shoved the door open. To find Clint and Natasha standing around Bucky.

“Bucky, we have a problem.”

“Why is Stevie angry?” Bucky responded. Jarvis must have not told them everything.

“He knows.” Bucky blinked once, tilting his head to the side in confusion. “He knows about me and you! He saw the texts and he knows! He’s coming down here and he’s royally pissed!” Peter looking out of breath.

“Oh Shit. I’m so dead. What were the messages?” Bucky looked from Peter to the door.

“It was the… Uhm… Dirty messages.” Peter mumbled the last part. Bucky coughed, he knew Steve was going to be pissed. He read the sexy time messages. He was so incredibly dead. Clint and Natasha looking from one another doing their spy speak and then back at Bucky. Raising her eyebrow, Natasha gave her best ‘Are you kidding me?’ look. The doors broke open.

“BARNES!” A shield flew across the room. Nat and Clint dove out of the way bringing along Peter. The Shield flew into Bucky’s stomach and he groaned.

“He’s here.” Clint mumbled from the floor.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I get sick quite a lot and sometimes I just don't have the energy to write. I love all the comments and wanted to say thank you! Please enjoy!

Bucky dropped to his knees, arms curling around his stomach. That was going to hurt for a while. He coughed, the wind got knocked out of him.. Steve had one hell of a throw when he was pissed. He struggled up and dodged out of the way of a fist.

“Uh, hey Stevie! You look really pissed. Can’t we you know talk this out?” Bucky said moving out of the way of fists. Steve let out a growl and grabbed his shield from off the ground. He threw the shield again and Bucky caught it and kept a hold on it. “I guess that’s a no.”

“Pops! Please stop! Don’t hurt Bucky!” Peter yelled from behind Natasha. Nothing would harm him behind Nat. No one had the nerve. Steve’s head swiveled toward Peter.

“Peter, he’s way too old for you! Why can’t you date someone your own age?” Steve yelled. At that moment Tony decided to stroll in with his gauntlets on.

“Are you going to gang up on me with Steve?” Bucky said from behind the shield. Tony rolled his eyes.

“My love, apple of my eye. You got a good hit in, now let’s go talk some, hm? How does that sound.” Steve glared at Tony. Tony held his hands up. “Well, I certainly tried.” Tony walked past Steve and straight to Bucky. Clint was struggling to not laugh at the entire situation. Tony raised his hand and gently put in on Bucky’s shoulder. He squeezed and stared at the brunette. Leaning in, close to his ear he whispered, “Break my sons heart and I will make sure to make your life hell on earth. But, I know you won’t so… Good luck with Steve!” Yelling the last part out. “Come on Peter let’s leave them to talk.” Tony looked at Clint and Natasha expectantly. Clint walked to a vent and climbed up into it. Natasha put her hands on Peter’s shoulder leading him out.

“Wait! I need to stay here! Pops, don’t hurt him!” Peter was struggling against the Widow and Tony was right behind her. Tony turned once and looked at Steve.

“Don’t ruin my tower. Have at it boys.” With that they were gone. Steve was clenching and unclenching his fists.

“Steve…”

“Don’t. How could you go after my kid!? He’s seventeen! How long have you been having sex with my child?!” Steve yelled. Bucky flinched. He let out a sigh and threw the shield back at Steve. The blonde caught it and glared at the brunette.

“I love him Stevie… Have you seen his smile? Obviously, he’s been the one to help me through the brainwashing and making me feel sane. When I’m having the bad days, he’s there to make stupid jokes and just listen or sit with me and just hum songs, or talk about his science. We’ve been together for six months. We didn’t have…” A cough. “Until a couple weeks ago…” Bucky looks at Steve. “I won’t say I’m sorry I’m with him. Or break up with him. Because that’s up to him. If he’s happy with me, I will stay with him for as long as he wants me.” Bucky said the last part in a low whisper. But, he knew Steve would hear it. Bucky stared at the ground.

“I’m not going to get tired of you! And I never will, no matter what you think James.” Peter was standing in the door way. Bucky looked up and heat rushed to his face. Peter ran up and wrapped his arms around his Super Soldier. “Pops… I know you don’t approve… But, please reconsider.” Steve stared from Peter his only son. To Bucky his best friend since way back when. Peter was growing up and that scared Steve. Steve knew deep down that Bucky would never do anything to hurt Peter. He walked up, and Peter stood in front of Bucky. Steve grabbed his son in a bone crushing hug. Peter wrapped his arms around his father.

“I love you Peter. I guess it’s just hard to see you grown up…” Steve stared at Bucky and let out a sigh. He let go of Peter and walked to Bucky. Steve wrapped his arms around him and put his for head on Bucky’s. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and they looked at each other. “I guess, I should be happy that it’s you and not someone evil.” Steve let out a small smile. He let go of Bucky and patted him on the back. Tony popped his head in.

“So, it looks like Bucky is going to be my son-in-law? Oh, I can’t wait to tell Pepper.” Bucky and Peter blushed.

“Dad!”

“Tony!”

“Stark!” Tony looked to Bucky and smirked.

“Please, call me father!” Bucky growled and Steve couldn’t help but chuckle. Tony waltz in and before Bucky could cover himself he landed a solid kick straight to the groin. “That’s for sexing up my son.” Bucky had crumpled to the floor holding his jewels, Peter got down and glared at his dad. “What? Steve gets to throw a shield at him and I can’t kick him in the nads? What is this world coming to?” Steve was doubled over laughing. Peter helped Bucky up and he let out a groan.

“Now then, let’s go make dinner and have a talk.” Tony said linking arms with Steve and walked toward the elevators. Bucky leaning heavily on Peter, following them. They rode up the elevator in silence. The door opened to all the avengers sitting around the T.V. Tony smirked and led Steve out.

“What is everyone watching?” Peter set Bucky down on the couch and went to get some ice.

“We are watching Barnes get his dick kicked.” Clint snickered behind his hand.

“Jarvis, play back.” Tony said and the screen showed Tony talking and in a swift movement land a kick to Bucky’s groin. Thor let out a rumbling laugh. Bruce chuckled quietly to himself. Natasha patted Tony on the back and looked as if she was close to bursting. Clint fell to the floor and Sam winced in sympathy.

“Look at that form. The sheer beauty of it!” Tony was extremely proud of himself. Nat nodded, after all she was the one who showed him how to do it. “I had to try it out on someone other than Nat. This was the obvious choice!” Bucky groaned again and Peter let out a sigh and gave Bucky the ice. He quickly stuffed it down his pants and let out a content sigh. Steve came up behind Tony and wrapped his arms around his waist. Peter turned around and glared at them, making a small pout.

“No more hurting Bucky! That means any of you!” Tony looked innocent, Steve just let out a sigh. This was his family and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Looking around the room, he saw Clint and Thor laughing as the video replayed. Sam was patting Bucky on the shoulder. Natasha was sitting with Bruce both had small smiles on their faces. When Steve looked at Peter he was looking at Bucky and the same vice versa, he saw the love in their eyes and he recognized that look. It was the same look he always gave Tony. He planted a small kiss on Tony’s cheek and smiled. Yeah, this was his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing another part of this. Maybe like a one shot of smut. I haven't decided. I may add it to this story or just make it a stand alone. Anyway, thank you for the comments and kudos. They always brighten up my day!

**Author's Note:**

> My first story in this fandom. So, I hope you enjoy. Comments and Kudos are always nice. Let me know what you think.


End file.
